


house of cards

by yestoday



Series: pretty nice (hogwarts au) [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, a lot of different houses, but interhouse bonding y'know, i just wanted to write more up10tion in hogwarts, kind of a oneshot dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Sooil trying to teach Minsoo how to fly, Jinwook and Wooseok fighting over the last table in the library, Gyujin bringing Changhyun to the kitchens, Yein and Sungjun passing notes in History of Magic and Hwanhee pushing Dongyeol into the Great Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gryffindor-ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> btw I used like one bad word in this chapter. it isn't that bad though. just a joke I had to make.

**_the most Gryffindor Gryffindor to ever Gryffindor and the_ **

**_quiet_ ** **_Ravenclaw who_ ** **_really just wants to read a book in peace_ **

 

"Come on, Minsoo!" Sooil whines, following the Ravenclaw around like a lost puppy. "Just once!"

 

Minsoo sighs and heaves his bag over his shoulder. "For the last time, Sooil-hyung, I'm not a flyer."

 

"That's why you should learn to be one," Sooil argues. "It's fun! New experiences, and all that?"

 

Minsoo begins trekking up to the tower. Sooil is still following him. "You're not going to give up, are you?" he asks the elder.

 

Sooil shakes his head smugly. Not for the first time, Minsoo wonders why he's friends with the Gryffindor.

 

Minsoo looks longingly at the book he's holding (Me Before You) and then sighs again. "If I do this, will you leave me alone?"

 

The dark-haired elder nods vigorously this time. He's giving Minsoo the puppy-dog eyes. That cheater. He knows very well that Minsoo can never resist the puppy dog eyes.

 

"Fine. You have an hour," Minsoo puts the book away. Sooil's expression brightens, no longer looking like a kicked puppy.

 

"Great!" In his excitement, he grabs Minsoo's hand and starts dragging him through the hallways. "I'll even let you borrow my Firebolt!"

 

Minsoo ignores the rush of blood to his face and the strange tingling sensation in his skin where Sooil's hand touches his. It's probably just nerves. First time flying, and all. That's it.

 

* * *

 

"Minsoo!" Sooil yells as the figure in front of him takes off. "You have to hold onto the broomstick!"

 

Terrified, Minsoo grabs the stick with one hand, the other still covering his eyes. "Hyung, I'm going to die!"

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Sooil hovers next to Minsoo. "Just think of the broomstick like an extension of your body. Like you control it, not the other way around."

 

"And speaking of extensions of bodies, you're a dick for making me go through this!" Minsoo snaps, thoroughly out of his wits at this point.

 

Sooil laughs uproariously. Minsoo doesn't find it so funny. His broomstick jerks forward.

 

"Hyung-"

 

The next thing Minsoo knows, he's off, soaring through the air, the broomstick rocketing forward without any regard for its passenger.

 

"Minsoo!" Sooil races after him, trying to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!"

 

"How!" Minsoo shrieks back, his broomstick swerving and nearly crashing into the empty commentator's podium.

 

"Don't panic. They smell fear. Just relax and think of nice, slow, happy things," Sooil instructs.

 

Minsoo obeys, and a few minutes later, he's just hovering precariously in the air, too afraid to move for fear of 'disturbing' the broomstick. "Now what?" he whispers loudly.

 

"Now guide the broom. Tilt it in the direction you want to go. Just don't apply too much pressure on it."

 

Minsoo turns to the left, shooting forward a couple paces. He turns right, managing to stay still.

 

"Okay, I think I've got the hang of this-" Minsoo hasn't even completed his sentence before his broomstick is suddenly bucking up. The Ravenclaw goes flying, and Sooil sees it all in slow motion.

 

He loses his balance, falls off the broomstick and freefalls through the air. Sooil swears his heart stops beating for a moment, before he's off, taking a sharp nosedive down in an attempt to quickly catch the Ravenclaw.

 

"Minsoo!"

 

Just in time, Sooil grabs Minsoo's arm and pulls up, slowing his fall before quickly pulling him onto the broomstick behind Sooil.

 

"Hold on!"

 

Sooil guns the broomstick and they shoot off, Minsoo giving a little yelp and clinging tightly onto Sooil. The older tries not to enjoy it too much.

 

Sooil maneuvers around the field five times, before finally bringing them down. Minsoo is laughing by the end of it.  

 

"Why are you laughing?" Sooil questions, genuinely concerned. Maybe he broke Minsoo.

 

"It's fun," Minsoo admits. "But there's no way in hell I'm ever riding a broomstick ever again, unless it's with you. Then I might make an exception."

 

Sooil grins, and then tries not to make it so obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ravenclaw-slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if they use fluorescent lighting in the Hogwarts library.

_**the serious studious Ravenclaw who can't go back to his common room and** _

_**the ill-tempered Slytherin who needs to keep his Potions grade from becoming even more abysmal** _

 

Saturday morning finds a white-haired Ravenclaw and a redheaded Slytherin staring each other down across the last available table in the entire library with good, natural lighting and not that fluorescent rubbish.

 

"I got here first," Jinwook insisted.

 

Wooseok glares. "I know. But  _I_ need it more than you."

 

Jinwook doesn't glare back (he's too nice for that) but he does frown. "And who are you to make that kind of assumption?"

 

Wooseok bites back the jinx at the tip of his tongue. "Why don't you go study in your common room? All of your fellow Ravenclaws are probably there too." He adds bitterly.

 

Jinwook rolls his eyes. "Why don't you?"

 

"Have you seen the lighting in the Slytherin dungeons? Newsflash, it's green."

 

Jinwook thinks about that. Wooseok did have a point. But it wasn't like he could go back to the Ravenclaw common room... "No one wants to study around me," Jinwook admits.

 

Wooseok looks surprised, before masking it with his usual cold demeanor. "And why not?"

 

"Ravenclaws are so competitive. They don't like being around people who threaten them, especially in terms of academics. Unless they're really good friends. And Minsoo is off somewhere with Sooil from Gryffindor, meaning I'm alone today and I don't feel like facing the tension in the common room on my own," Jinwook doesn't sound bitter. Just tired.

 

Wooseok supposes that at least Slytherin house, for all its other faults including lack of morals, had each other's backs. The flaw of the Ravenclaws would always be their hubris. 

 

Wooseok glances at the other sixth-year. He looks sad. For some reason, Wooseok doesn't like that.

 

"Fine," he spits out. "We'll share." He dumps his stuff at one end of the table and then leaves to get another chair. Ignoring the measly first-years at the next table, he grabs one of their chairs (someone might have been sitting on it. That person lets out a yelp as he's unceremoniously dumped onto the floor) and pulls it over to the table where Jinwook is still standing in shock.

 

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Give me a few minutes to run up to the Owlery," Wooseok says sarcastically, setting the chair on the floor and sitting down. 

 

After a couple moments of hesitation, Jinwook sits at the other chair. "No need for an invitation," he replies a little belatedly.

 

"No shit, Sherlock," Wooseok mutters, flipping open his textbook.

 

"What's Sherlock?" Jinwook peers at him with curious eyes.

 

"Purebloods," Wooseok snorts. "Look, I would love to give you a crash-course about Sherlock Holmes, but I really have to ace this essay. So..." he mimes zipping up his mouth.

 

Across the table, Jinwook nods and does the same. He's cute. Wooseok will give him that. Just not aloud, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, an owl flies through the open window and drops a note on Jinwook's bed. It's green.

 

"Is that from a Slytherin?" Minsoo looks curious, trying to read over Jinwook's shoulder.

 

Jinwook unfolds the note.

 

_Kim Wooseok cordially invites Kim Jinwook to study in the library after lessons. No RSVP needed. Just show up._

 

Trying to hide the smile splitting across his face, Jinwook instead turns his attentions to shoving Minsoo off the bed as he howls with laughter about how  _'Jinnie has a boyfriend!'_

 


	3. slytherin-hufflepuff

_**the carefree Hufflepuff who regularly gets hungry at 11PM and** _

_**the Slytherin Prefect who never actually wanted to be a Slytherin Prefect** _

 

Changhyun, for the life of him, does not understand how he is always the one getting the night shift.

 

It's not like he minds, because when else will he get to walk around the castle after curfew? But it would be nice if some of the other Prefects could take the job as well. He got lonely patrolling all by himself. Besides, there was rarely ever any activity. It wasn't that there was nobody out of bed. They were just very good at not getting caught.

 

Changhyun strolls through the Entrance Hall, keeping a hand on his wand and a listening ear out. He didn't think anybody would actually try to attack him, but there have been cases of accidental hexing in the midst of trying to escape persecution. 

 

It was nearing 11PM. He's just about to call it a night and return to his dorm when he hears a soft padding sound nearby, then a sudden clang and a soft 'ow'. Instinctively wondering if the person had been hurt, Changhyun jogs forward and peers around the corner.

 

A brown-haired Hufflepuff clad in a yellow pyjama shirt and pants is rubbing his forehead ruefully. "Sorry," he says to the metal suit of armor he'd evidently just walked into. The suit of armor doesn't reply, and the boy turns around, eyes immediately darting to Changhyun standing there.

 

"Oh, hello," the boy says cheerfully. "What are you doing out here?"

 

"Me? I'm a Prefect," Changhyun answers a tad defensively. "What are you doing out here? It's past curfew."

 

"I'm just going down to the kitchens to get a snack," the Hufflepuff is grinning as if he doesn't know that he's breaking about ten school rules. Changhyun suspects that he doesn't.

 

"Well, you're not supposed to be out," Changhyun argues back, and watches the boy's face blanch in surprise.

 

"I'm not?"

 

"You can't be out of bed after curfew," Changhyun informs him.

 

"But I was hungry," the Hufflepuff protests. "I always go down to the kitchens. I thought it was okay."

 

"It's not. You should go back-"

 

"But the house elves are expecting me!" the boy announces.

 

Changhyun stops. "House elves?"

 

The Hufflepuff nods vigorously.  "Yeah. They always make food for me. Shepherd's pie, beef steak, mashed potatoes. Whatever you ask for, they have it. I'm sure they would make some for you too if you wanted."

 

Changhyun faces a very big dilemma. On one hand, he should book this guy and send him back to his dorm. On the other hand, his stomach was grumbling.

 

"You mean... they wouldn't mind?" Changhyun ventures hesitantly.

 

The boy nods again in conviction.

 

Changhyun thinks about it.

 

"If I go with you, you won't tell anyone, right?"

 

"Of course not," the Hufflepuff assures him. "It'll be our little secret. Just between you and me. I don't know your name, of course, but just between nameless-guy and me."

 

"Changhyun," the Prefect says after a moment. Something about the other boy's demeanor makes Changhyun think he can trust him with that information. "You?"

 

"I'm Gyujin," the Hufflepuff shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

 

Changhyun ends up learning all about the portrait of the fruit bowl near the Hufflepuff basement, the way the pear laughs and transforms when you tickle it, and how the house elves are really friendly and really love their jobs and give them food despite it being past curfew.

 

He also learns that Gyujin is a year younger than him, in fifth year. He's also kind (he talks about how he volunteers at his local pet shelter in the summer. Changhyun, a pureblood, is fascinated), likes to make new friends (as evident by how quickly he opened up to Changhyun) and really loves Herbology (he's wrangling for the position of Teaching Assistant for his seventh year). Gyujin's home is in the countryside of Wales. His parents are florists. 

 

"I like Herbology for a really weird reason," Gyujin says thoughtfully. "It's actually because flowers and plants are the same everywhere, you know? In both the magical and Muggle world. So it kind of connects my world and this new world I'm still learning about. But at the same time, there are differences. It's hard to explain. Am I talking too much?"

 

Changhyun hastens to tell him that no, he certainly isn't. But Gyujin won't hear of it and he insists that Changhyun tell him something about himself.

 

"Well..." Changhyun thinks. "I didn't want to be a Prefect. I nearly cried when I got the letter, but I couldn't exactly say no to the Headmaster."

 

"Why not?" Gyujin sounds genuinely curious. It's refreshing.

 

"Two reasons. First, I wanted to be Quidditch Captain and the Prefect position pretty much shot that horse in the mouth. Second, I didn't think I was cut out to be a Prefect and order people around and enforce rules," Changhyun shrugs. It's the truth, and it's also the first time he's ever told anyone that.

 

"I think you're a great Prefect, though," Gyujin pats his shoulder comfortingly. "Just the right amount of bossiness and softness. Not too uptight, but not too lenient either."

 

Changhyun laughs. "Not too lenient? I just let you off five years of sneaking out of your dorm after curfew, plus I endorsed it and came with you."

 

Gyujin laughs too. It's a pretty sound. "Alright, maybe you are a very soft Prefect. Doesn't matter though. In their own ways, everyone does well. Including you, Mr Softie."

 

Changhyun protests the nickname, and Gyujin laughs some more. It's a great dynamic. Changhyun can't get enough of it. He learns more about Gyujin in one night than he did in six years of History of Magic.

 

When the night ends and both students are yawning, Changhyun is secretly sorry he has to say goodbye. It was an enjoyable chat over blueberry strudel and warm milk, and he'd actually very much like to do it again.

 

Of course he can't say that, being a Prefect and all. This is breaking school rules. This is something Changhyun's never done.

 

But Gyujin smiles and bids him goodbye with a wave at the top of the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff's basement. Changhyun's heart skips a beat (honestly, how can one look so adorable simply smiling?) and he thinks that if it's with this particular Hufflepuff, he doesn't mind breaking a few more school rules.


	4. hufflepuff-gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this is past tense instead of present (like was instead of is, smiled instead of smiles) I'm not sure why honestly it just felt better

**_the annoyed Hufflepuff who's trying to pay attention in class so he can scrape an A_ **

**_and the annoying Gryffindor who's easily bored and not so easily shaken off_ **

 

Yein noticed the piece of parchment immediately after it randomly appeared on his table.

 

Eyeing it suspiciously, he debated internally about whether to keep copying as Professor Bin droned on about the goblin wars, or to read it. Deciding that his curiosity wouldn't be sated and he'd be distracted if he ignored the parchment, he reached for it.

 

_Yo, Huffie._

 

Well, Yein took extreme offense at that. Especially because he knew exactly who sent the note.

 

He scribbled a quick reply: _Shut up, Sungjun._ He sent the note back to its sender with a silent transport spell.

 

Picking up his quill to continue writing down the Professor's words, Yein was distracted again by the parchment appearing again on his desk.

 

That Gryffindor wrote really fast. 

 

_That's hyung to you, Huffie._

 

Git. Yein hid a snort as he wrote his retort and sent the note back.

 

_We're the same age, just several months apart. And besides, when have you ever insisted anyone call you hyung?_

 

A few minutes passed before Sungjun sent the note back with his reply.

 

_Maybe I just like having you call me hyung ;)_

 

Yein barely kept himself from laughing out loud. In fact, he might have let a little chuckle slip out, causing Professor Bin to shoot him a suspicious look as he lectured.

 

Right. The lecture. Yein was supposed to be paying attention. He needed to bring his P in History of Magic up somehow.

 

With that in mind, he wrote his reply to Sungjun for what was hopefully the last time.  _Stop making me distracted. I actually need to pay attention in class to pass this subject, unlike you._

 

He sent the note and brought his quill to his own parchment, starting to copy down Professor Bin's lecture word for word again. When the note appeared on his desk again, Yein tried to ignore it for a whole minute.

 

After a while, curiosity still got the better of him. He unfolded the note.

 

_I'll stop if you call me hyung._

 

Yein decided not to dignify that with a response. Instead, he kept at his task, carefully noting down the lecture. He was determined to pass History of Magic this year.

 

Several minutes passed. Yein thought he'd finally gotten rid of Sungjun.

 

And then another piece of parchment appeared on his desk. Yein grabbed it with an impatient sigh.

 

_Hey Huffie don't ignore hyung._

 

Yein crushed the parchment in his fist and kept it balled up, his other hand scratching the quill across his notes. Yes, the Goblin Revolution of... what year was it again?

 

Another piece of parchment materialized on Yein's table. He was contemplating not looking at it, but he also really wanted to know what Sungjun had come up with this time. Figuring it couldn't hurt, Yein opened it.

 

_Yo so why is Hufflepuff pronounced like Pufflepuff and Rufflepuff? Why isn't it like Huff-le-puff? It sounds French. The Beauxbatons girls would like that. Don't ignore me, I'm your hyung._

 

It actually was pretty bad. Yein rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply.

 

A couple of minutes later, yet another scrap of parchment had appeared on Yein's desk. He had many questions. Firstly, where was Sungjun getting all this parchment to spare? Secondly, why wouldn't Sungjun pay attention in class and leave him alone? Finally, how did Sungjun still manage to be Professor Bin's favorite student even though he slacked off all the time?

 

_I NEED ATTENTION AND I AM ALSO YOUR HYUNG._

He was so ridiculous, honestly. Barely suppressing an irritated growl, Yein turned the parchment over and scribbled a reply.

 

_SHUT UP HYUNG._

 

He sent it, and to be very frank, he was not at all surprised when he received an answer only thirty seconds (tops) later.

 

_Okay ^~^ ;) <3_

 

"Yein!" the brunette's head snapped up as the professor called his name. He looked disapproving. Yein swore that if he got detention, Sungjun would live to regret it.

 

"You seem to be busy writing over there. Which year was Urgle the Ugly born?" If he squinted and tilted his head to the left a little, Professor Bin sounded almost sarcastic.

 

"Um..." Yein had no actual clue. "I don't... know?"

 

Professor Bin harrumphed. It sounded oddly like an elephant. "Hmm. Well, how about you, Sungjun? You were also very preoccupied with writing during today's lesson. When was Urgle the Ugly born?"

 

Yein looked over at Sungjun. The Gryffindor was seated two desks down. Predictably, he was grinning widely. 

 

"1874," the tall Gryffindor answered cheerfully. "The 14th of July. They called that day 'Urgle Uprising' for the rest of the 19th century."

 

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," Professor Bin praised Sungjun. "That will be all for today. Thank you, class."

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate you," Yein hissed as Sungjun fell into step beside him after the lesson ended. "You know I have to pass this class."

 

"Sorry," Sungjun shrugged, not looking sorry at all. He noticed Yein's disgruntled look, and gave him a smirk, "I apologize for my indiscretion, baby."

 

"Don't call me that," Yein protested, shifting his bag on his shoulder. The next second, Sungjun was taking the bag from him and slinging it over his own shoulder.

 

"Why? It's a term of endearment," Sungjun argued back.

 

Choosing not to continue that thread of argument, Yein changed the subject to, "Don't bother me in History of Magic, got it?"

 

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Sungjun sighed in mock annoyance. "As long as you let me call you baby."

 

Yein's face flushed red. "You are ridiculous, have I ever told you that?" he huffed as they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl.

 

"Many times," Sungjun followed Yein down the stairs to the Hufflepuff basement. "Usually when I call you Huffie, or make a bad pun."

 

Sungjun waited as Yein tapped the secret knock code on the door at the bottom of the stairs. It slid open, and Yein turned to look at his boyfriend standing there with his Gryffindor chivalry (carrying his bag for him always made Yein's heart flutter) and smile so wide it was almost blinding.

 

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Yein snapped, still blushing as he held the door open for Sungjun.

 

"Thank you, baby," Sungjun's grin widened as he walked past Yein, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek in thanks.

 

Yes, Sungjun was ridiculous and Yein often found himself wondering why exactly he was dating him. But he found his answers in moments like these.

 

Now if only he had the answers to History of Magic.


	5. gryffindor-slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the last oneshot!! I might write a sequel but these will only come in sets of five (like this one!)
> 
> side note U10T ARE COMING BACK AND THEY DECIDED TO DESTROY US ALL WHILE DOING SO

_**the clumsy Gryffindor who can't even sit down without messing something up and** _

_**the cool Slytherin who's usually calm and collected until this crazy Gryffindor showed up** _

 

Hwanhee didn't mean to push Lee Dongyeol into the Great Lake. He also didn't mean to laugh.

 

Except he finds the whole thing rather ridiculous and he swears he's not laughing at Dongyeol and his rather pathetic situation, but at himself and his own clumsiness. He's such a klutz it's a miracle he hasn't broken any bones yet. (He's come close though. Hairline fracture in third year from falling down the stairs.)

 

But the thing is, the series of events goes like this: Hwanhee trips and falls into Lee Dongyeol, Dongyeol falls into the Great Lake, and Hwanhee laughs. You can see how other people might interpret the situation incorrectly. Especially one Lee Dongyeol, who is currently hauling himself out of the lake, dripping wet and glaring.

 

"What's wrong with you?" he spits out, wringing out his shirt. Inadvertently (he swears!) Hwanhee catches a sneak peek of hard muscle underneath the shirt. Good Godric Gryffindor.

 

"I-I'm sorry," Hwanhee attempts to steady his breathing, but he's still laughing. He thinks it's now because he's seen Dongyeol's abs, though, and is laughing at the absurdity of the circumstances. It's a really inappropriate time, though. Why can't he stop? 

 

"Sorry," Hwanhee wheezes, straightening himself. "I didn't mean to push you in, I swear."

 

"Yeah? Well you sure seemed to find it amusing," Dongyeol mutters, running fingers through his wet hair and making it stick up in odd angles.

 

"I really didn't mean to," Hwanhee's laughter slowly dies down, and he can breathe again. "I was just walking, and then I tripped over the grass or something, and you just happened to be there-"

 

"Sure," Dongyeol snorts derisively. "I believe you. Thanks a lot, by the way. I've always wanted to take a bath in the Great Lake."

 

Hwanhee's fairly sure the Slytherin's being sarcastic. "Look, I'm really sorry," he offers with as much sincerity he can muster after his laughing fit. "Is there anything I can do?"

 

"Not really," Dongyeol rolls his eyes. "I think I've had enough interaction with you to last me a lifetime. Don't talk to me again." And with that, Dongyeol walks off towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

Hwanhee feels bad, he really does. It's just that he's always had trouble controlling his mouth and also his limbs. Dongyeol just happened to be caught in the crossfire of the convergence of Hwanhee's flailing limbs and unstoppable mouth.

 

He muses on how he can make it up to Dongyeol. The Slytherin has been giving him nasty looks every time he passes by in the corridor, so Hwanhee's pretty sure an apology won't work. It has to be something bigger, better, which can showcase a lot more of Hwanhee's sincerity. He wants to make it up to Dongyeol. He just needs a idea.

 

Through the grapevine, Hwanhee heard that Dongyeol likes a Muggle character called a 'minion'. It's a yellow banana-esque thing with blue overalls and varying amounts of hair based on their names. So Hwanhee attempts to recreate that. Maybe he could make a life-size minion for Dongyeol, which could talk and everything.

 

Five failed attempts, a couple of explosions and a Professor dyed yellow later, Hwanhee gives up on the idea. He thinks about maybe making Dongyeol a cake. A nice chocolate cake with truckloads of icing and a cursive 'sorry' written across it in Slytherin green.

 

Hwanhee consults Dongyeol's friend Changhyun. Dongyeol, apparently, is allergic to chocolate. He must live such a sad existence.

 

Perhaps he could send Dongyeol an edible arrangement with absolutely no chocolate. Or a singing telegram? A dancing card imbued with Howler magic? Veela hair?

 

Hwanhee's running out of ideas. He's usually full of ideas, some good, some bad, mostly regretful. But he has to get this one right. He just needs to.

 

He's deep in thought about possible bands he could hire to play the background music for Hwanhee's Grand Apology To That One Hot Guy Lee Dongyeol Whom He Accidentally Pushed Into The Great Lake™. So deep, in fact, that he never even noticed how he was no longer walking along the empty corridor back to his dorm, but into a person.

 

That person lets out an 'oomph' as Hwanhee walks straight into him.

 

"Hey! Watch where you're going-oh, it's you," Dongyeol does not look the least bit happy to see him. Hwanhee tries to ignore that. After all, the last time they met he  _did_ push Dongyeol into the lake. By accident.

 

Hwanhee looks up and sees that Dongyeol's already starting to walk away. The guy can't hate him that much. "Wait!"

 

Dongyeol pauses, but doesn't look back.

 

"I'm really sorry, okay?" Hwanhee blurts out, his mind completely void of any game plan whatsoever.

 

Dongyeol doesn't move.

 

"I didn't mean to push you into the Great Lake," Hwanhee says in earnest. "It was really an accident! I just can't walk straight, that's all. And I really do feel bad about it, I mean yes the plus side was that I got to see your abs, but other than that I really shouldn't have laughed. So I'm sorry."

 

Dongyeol makes a sound of acknowledgement. Hwanhee doesn't know if it's the good kind or the bad. 

 

"Look, I-" Hwanhee's starting to sound a little desperate. "I'll make it up to you! I wanted to, but then I dyed Professor Bin yellow and you're allergic to chocolate and it's so expensive to book The Weird Sisters nowadays-how about you go on a date with me?"

 

In all honestly, he hadn't meant for that to come out. Not at all. But it was out, and it was hanging in the air between them, and Dongyeol was turning around in surprise.

 

"With _you?"_ He says, sounding aghast. Hwanhee tries not to let it get to him. He wouldn't go on a date with himself either.

 

Dongyeol must have noticed the look on Hwanhee's face though, because he hastily tacks on, "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought... I never thought you'd ask _me_ on a date."

 

"But you're hot."

 

Dongyeol laughs at that. He's got a loud laugh, infectious and bubbly. Hwanhee likes it.

 

"Sure. I'll go on a date with you," Dongyeol says after a moment. He turns to leave, and Hwanhee finds himself breathing easier.

 

"And Hwanhee?" The blonde freezes again, back on edge. Dongyeol was going to turn around and reject him, wasn't he? He was going to say it was just a joke and he'd just been making fun of Hwanhee and oh no what if there were hidden cameras and they took Hwanhee's bad side he was going to  _die-_

 

"Consider yourself forgiven." Dongyeol smiles. Hwanhee is still sure he's going to die, but for a different reason. Dongyeol really is cute.

 

* * *

 

 

"I bet you did it on purpose," Dongyeol teases.

 

Hwanhee whines, "No I didn't!"

 

"Mmm," Dongyeol is grinning. "You just wanted to see me soaking wet, didn't you?"

 

Hwanhee shoves him, "Where do you get your imagination from?"

 

"You told me you liked seeing my abs," Dongyeol smirks, leaning over to pinch Hwanhee's cheek.

 

The Gryffindor swats him away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coats. It was really cold out in Hogsmeade, but Dongyeol had wanted to go to Honeydukes and being the good boyfriend he is, Hwanhee accompanied him.

 

"That was just..." Hwanhee trails off, unable to explain that. "A split reaction."

 

"It means you were actually thinking it," Dongyeol suggests.

 

"Shut up," Hwanhee's face is burning.

 

Dongyeol, surprisingly, does shut up. And he smiles (Hwanhee's insides melt a little) and puts his hand inside Hwanhee's pocket, fingers intertwining with his in the warmth of the fabric.

 

Hwanhee isn't cold anymore.


End file.
